land_of_the_shadows_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Obiski
Obiski is known as the mother of the Caverns, and thinks of everyone as her kits. She often finds it hard to punish her subjects or leave an orphaned kit alone because of this. Appearance Obiski is a tall, dark red cavernvix with pink markings and a blue mane. Personality She's a very sweet, caring vix but strict if she has to be. While she is the sweetest cavern you'll ever meet she will become angry or stern if her Empire or kits are put in danger Story Obiski was betrothed to Indiru's older brother, Quasari. When he was killed along with Indiru's father, she was devastated, having already loved Quasari. For the first few years of Indiru and Obiski's relationship, Obiski found Indiru a nuisance. She eventually accepted her fate and warmed up slightly to him, though after having loosing their daughter Auguri, she noticed drastic changes in the Emperor, who had begun to grow cold and cruel, especially after adopting Mikandi. Things took a turn for the worst when Obiski fell extremely ill with an unknown illness, and Shamans feared she would not survive. A cure was eventually found, but she still remains weak and often gets migraines or bouts of dizziness with no explanation. After Mikandi ran away from the Empire after learning the truth about her heritage thanks to Indiru, she became cold to him, getting into fights several times a day. She soon had Janda, and kept Indiru away from him as long as possible. This enraged Indiru and he locked her away, keeping Janda and Inca in the castle. After Citrine Quartz managed to get her out, Obiski challenged Indiru's leadership. He attacked Obiski leading to a fight resulting in his death. She became the solo Empress of the caverns, but the stress of fixing everything bad Indiru did, rule the Empire, care for her children and do it all alone with the effects of her illness still lingering has taken a toll on her mental health and often has mental breakdowns. Soon the untimely death of her son, Kindiro, who has been suffering with Amnesia prior pushed her over the edge, and resulted in Citrine Quartz being locked in the Cave of Sorrows without a trial. After a Sage came to her about a sign, proving Citrine Quart'z innocence, she was let out. She managed to change some laws around allowing her to marry an Uplander, Yahto, who has now joined the royal family as 2nd in command with his daughter, Azula who joined as the newest princess. Relationships Indiru Obiski and Indiru's relationship was never the best to begin with, and Obiski had a bit of a loveless marriage with him, though she hid it well Yahto She changed laws to be able to marry the former Uplander. While He is not her true love, she does love him Kindiro She loves her son dearly and was distraught when he was mentally handicapped, and even more so when he died Mikandi While Mikandi is not her real child, she loved her like a daughter and would take her back the moment Mikandi would ask Janda Her youngest is adored by the whole kingdom, especially her Ophilia She found Ophilia alone, and just couldn't leave her alone. When she took her in she developed a strong bond with her and adopted her Azula While Obiski is fond of her Step daughter, Azula isn't the fondest of her Bismuth Obiski's dearest friend. She trusts her more than the Sages, and knows she can always rely on her Asteria There is few vixes who get on her nerves, Asteria is one of them Trivia -Her good friend, Bismuth, is the only vix she allows to call her the nickname Obi -She is much taller than normal Caverns, but also has very soft fur Quotes ''"It's been really hard Bis, fixing everything Indiru did, the disappearances of uplanders and my son, my daughter leaving for good, and on top of that, my Illness still lingers. I know I have very few years left, and I don't think I can fix everything in the caverns in time! Not only that, who's going to rule once I'm gone?! I hate to admit it, but it doesn't look like Kindiro's going to become Emperor after all, not with his mentality at the moment.. And Mikandi's out of the question.. That only leaves Janda and he's only 1 year old, almost 2! There's no way he'll be old enough by the time I'm gone to rule. And that only leaves Asteria, who I wouldn't trust even if my life depended on it. Not with the Empire.." ''Obiski explaining her worries to Bismuth Gallery Category:Royalty Category:Cavernvixes